


JohnStrade: sharing a heat

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [68]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “It’s- it's an entirely different experience when you’re here with me. Oh god!”Sharing a heat with Greg Lestrade is like nothing John has ever experienced.





	JohnStrade: sharing a heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/gifts).



> I'm gifting this to Mer cause I think she'd appreciate it.

“ **It’s- it's an** _ **entirely**_ **different experience when you’re here with me.** Oh god!” John cursed, back arching up as Greg licked his wet hole, slowly sliding another finger in. John panted, body feeling on fire as he looked at his Alpha, seeing the careful control in his eyes as he worked John open. Their eyes met and Greg let out a soft growl, leaning forward to capture John's mouth, ravishing him with his wicked tongue.

“I do my best, darling. Oh, you're doing so well, love. Do you feel it? How easily you're taking my fingers?”

John could only nod as Greg worked him open further, his cock swollen and hard, leaking profoundly. It had never been like this before with any other Alpha. John cursed as Greg's other hand took hold of his cock, stroking it once before letting go and moving his fingers expertly inside John's body.

“G-Greg! Pl-please, I need-” John wiggled, taking his cock in hand, impatience getting the better of him. His body felt ready to explode, he needed to be claimed now. To feel Greg buried inside him, getting lost in their mixed scent. He let out a yell when Greg pulled his fingers out, scrambling to meet Greg's eyes, panting with want and desperation.

“Greg, please!”

“Can you take me?” Greg asked, raising a teasing eyebrow when John nodded like mad, afraid his head would fall off. He scrambled to his hands and knees, hearing the soft growl from behind him as Greg's warm hands grabbed him by the waist.

“Are you sure, love?” John shivered as the tip of Greg's cock touched his entrance, his cock throbbing heavily with want.

“YES!”

“Such a good, needy Omega.”

John's senses were working overtime as Greg slowly pushed inside him. John urged him on, body too impatient for sweet and slow but Greg wouldn't budge, taking his time to slide all the way inside. John still wasn't sure how Greg did it, being so much in control of his body and emotions. Not that Greg couldn't let go, he could and did, but he always made sure John was satisfied first. It was a fact that made John hornier, more in love and he babbled encouragements as Greg finally moved, the thrusts faster and harder, just like John needed it.

“Yes! That's it! Oh, oh Greg, I- I need. Oh god!”

“That's it, baby. You feel so good, taking my fat cock up your tight, little arse. Perfect, just perfect, leaking all over the sheets. You dirty Omega. That's it, let me hear you, sweetheart.”

John screamed Greg's name when he came, tiny stars blinding his vision as he was swept away by his orgasm, feeling Greg's knot inside his body, locking them together in the most primal way possible. He was shivering by the time the last of his release hit the sheets, Greg carefully manhandling him in a comfortable position as they waited for the knot to die down.

“You were brilliant, sweetheart,” Greg whispered in his ear, hand stroking John's cooling body, placing tiny kisses on his shoulderblade.

“You weren't bad yourself.”

He giggled when Greg playfully bit his neck, relaxing in Greg's arms, floating in and out of sleep. He grumbled when Greg moved, the knot having died down and for a moment there was a hint of panic. An irrational fear that Greg would leave and not come back.

“It's okay, John. I'm right here.”

He let out a breath as the bed dipped again, Greg wrapping his arms around him and soon John fell asleep. Feeling safe and loved.

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> SoPrompt (http://soprompt.tumblr.com/) is so good for my inspiration and I'm trying to remember if I've written a JohnStrade before? I think so? 
> 
> Hope you liked this and see you soon!


End file.
